The invention relates to graphical user interfaces, and in particular, to systems and methods for configuring a graphical user interface for a computer security application.
Computer security threats affect a great number of computer systems worldwide. Taking many forms, from malicious software (viruses, Trojans), to intrusion (hacking, keylogging) and spam, among others, such threats have the potential to make millions of computer users worldwide vulnerable to loss of data, identity theft, and loss of productivity.
Various software solutions have been designed to counter such security threats. In some cases, security software is bundled with other computer programs in larger software packages which may include, for instance, system maintenance (e.g. backup, disk defragmentation, data compression), encryption of data and/or communication, and parental control over the access to the Internet, among others. As the complexity of such software packages increases, software developers are facing new challenges to delivering products that are user-friendly and at the same time address the needs of a broad variety of users.